Gara-Gara Ramyeon
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan member super junior untuk merayakan ulang tahun Donghae? bagaimanakah keseruannya?/all SJ member/Humor, Friendship/One-Shoot/RnR please! #bow


Annyeong!

Rizuka balik bawa Fic abal.

Kali ini Ficnya Rizuka dedikasiken buat abang Donghae yang lagi ulang tahun, moga Fic aneh ini bisa menjadi kado dan sedikit menghibur hati abag ne. #berdoa bareng Minho ^^

Okay tanpa banyak panjang lebar kali tinggi mari kita ke TKP! ^^

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story and 'Choco' belongs to ME.**

**Cast: All member of Super Junior**

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship (semoga gak gagal)

**Rated: T**

**Warning:** typo(s) miss typo, GJ, bahasa ruwet and lebay, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**GARA-GARA RAMYEON**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dorm super junior nampak tenang dan damai malam itu, terlihat semua member tak terkecuali Hankyung, Zhoumi, Henry, Kibum dan Heechul tengah berkumpul di ruang santai dan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, namun ada satu pemandangan ganjil disana, seseorang yang terkenal dengan julukan _dancing machine super junior_ sama sekali tidak terlihat di dalam ruangan itu, itu wajar, karena sang _encovy_ kita ini mengaku sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk liburan bersama keluarganya.

"Hyung aku bosan, kita makan yakiniku di luar ne." Rajuk seorang namja tampan yang populer karena childish smile-nya -Donghae- pada seorang namja manis yang terkenal dengan angle smile dan sikap ramahnya -Leeteuk-.

Wajah Donghae nampak sendu saat ini, bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, namun tidak ada satu memberpun yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, bahkan mungkin tidak ada satu member pun yang ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. dan yang lebih membuatnya sedih, sahabat terdekat dan terbaiknya pun tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Ya Ya Lee Donghae! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu pada Teukkie hyung! Ingat umur Hae!" Protes seorang namja berbadan gempal -Kangin- sambil memberikan deathglare pada Donghae yang masih sibuk merajuk pada Leeteuk.

"Ada yang marah, hey!" Goda seorang namja berkepala sedikit besar dengan rambut blonde-nya -Yesung- dan hal itu sukses membuat Kangin meliriknya tajam.

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan penuh dengan rasa kesal dan sedikit sayang itu pun berhasil mendarat di kepala namja yang terkenal dengan julukan King of selca twitter itu, "Appo!" Rintih Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena serangan maut Kangin.

"Berani komentar lagi maka akan ku buang kau ke kebun binatang ragunan yang ada di Indonesia." Ancam Kangin.

"YA! Memangnya aku Eunhyuk?" protes Yesung.

"Indonesia? Ikut dong hyung! Aku mau beli gorengan di sana." Ucap seorang namja sambil menunjukkan wajah aegyo-nya yang mampu membuat semua yeoja berteriak histeris saat melihat aksinya di akhir MV SPY -Sungmin-.

"AISH! Kau ini, makanan mulu yang dipikirin, gak lihat apa badanmu uda mulai membengkak seperti Shindong, Min." Cibir seorang yang terkenal dengan lidah pedasnya(?) Heechul.

"Emang gue pikirin? Hyung sih gak tau gimana rasanya gorengan orang Indonesia." Ejek Sungmin sambil tersenyum membayangkan rasa manis pisang goreng buatan orang Indonesia.

"Apa lagi satenya hyung heeem." Namja berbadan atletis yang suka pamer otot saat perform dan mampu membuat para yeoja mupeng nan kepo(?) saat melihat abs-nya -Siwon- itu pun ikut berargumen sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Heechul, dan memasang tampang seolah ia mencium aroma sate ayam yang sedang dibakar orang Indonesia.

"Haucie cing cing ping." Komentar seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi badan menyerupai tiang bendera(?),yang berasal dari Cina dan bernama Zhoumi sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Heechul.

"Jangan lupakan SAMBEL dan TEMPE-nya!" Teriak Hankyung -namja tampan yang mempunyai julukan 'prince of China'- antusias.

"Ish, kalian ini awas ya! Akan ku cincang kalian satu persatu dan ku berikan pada Heebum!" Ancam Heechul sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sungmin, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Hankyung.

"WAAAW pasti dalam setahun kau sudah tidak perlu membelikan makanan lagi buat Heebum." Cletuk seorang namja yang mempunyai julukan snow white -Kibum-.

"Sudah daripada meributkan makanan yang tidak ada mending makan dulu sana! Ada mie ayam special tuh!" Ucap namja tampan nan imut berpipi chubi menyerupai kue mochi dan bernama Henry, mencoba meredam pertempuran(?) yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Mana?" Tanya Yesung antusias sambil mengarahkan badannya sampai mencondong ke pada Hendri dan mulai memasang wajah berbinar.

"Tuh!" Tunjuk Henry pada sebuah mangkuk yang berada di depan namja tampan -yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali menyeringai dan melirik ke arah Donghae- dengan dagunya.

Yesung pun mendekati namja yang juga terkenal mempunyai tingkat kejahilan di atas langit(?) Itu, "Kyu bagi dong mie ayam specialnya!" pinta Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas ber-SMS rianya dengan seseorang, kemudian ia segera memasang evil smirk-nya pada Yesung, "Minta? Beli sendiri!" jawabnya singkat sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat mangkuknya sambil membalik badannya hingga membelakangi Yesung, "Lagi pula ini bukan mie ayam special hyung, ini mie Kari ayam yang kubeli dari Indonesia haha." ucapnya sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada Yesung dan terkekeh geli.

Yesung mendengus kesal sambil menatap Kyuhyun, "Dasar evil pelit, lihat saja, akan ku lempar kau ke surga supaya kau tidak bisa lagi kembali ke neraka." kutuk Yesung.

"Cius gua harus bilang WOW gitu?" Ejek Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan Mie kari ayam.

"Sudah diam! Kalian ini berisik sekali!" Bentak Leeteuk tegas. Seketika itu juga ke 12 orang yang sibuk berargumen itu terdiam, "Kalian harus tenang dan fokus seperti Wookie." Saran Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang kini terlihat sedang mengheningkan cipta(?) -menunduk maksudnya- sambil menatap tablet yang ada di tanganya, entah apa yang sedang ia baca, -yang jelas bukan fic GJ seperti ini #dilempar ke laut Mokpo.

"BERHASIL!" Teriak Ryeowook histeris sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tabletnya tinggi-tinggi.

Semua yang ada di situ pun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah mengejutkan Ryeowook, 'Menyesal aku telah memujinya' Batin Leeteuk frustasi.

"Wookie ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar seperti orang yang habis menang main poker (plak), "Hyung aku sudah menemukannya, aku sudah menemukan resep pisang gorong yang paling MAK NYUS dari Indonesia." Ucap Ryeowook antusias sambil menunjukkan artikel yang berisi resep pisang goreng milik Fa##h Q###n.

"Jinjja? Kyaaaaa," Sungmin pun memeluk Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria menatap MinWook.

KYAAAAAAA

Semua member segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sosok berbadan gempal yang kini tengah berdiri di diambang pintu dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang santai itu, "Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Hyung, bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Kau bisa semakin langsing kalau berteriak begitu." Timpal Kyuhyun asal.

"Ramyeon yang kumasak hilang." Semua member nampak bersweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan Shindong.

Semua member mulai berdecak kesal dan kembali menekuni kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, aku serius ini." Ucap Shindong penuh emosi.

"Hyung, jika ramyeonmu hilang, kau tinggal buat lagi kan, gitu aja kok rempong." Ucap Ryeowook sewot.

"Ish, jika persediaan ramyeonnya masih ada aku tidak akan sepanik ini." Jawab Shindong frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Perasaan baru kemaren aku belanja ramyeon untuk persediaan satu bulan, kau bohong kan hyung?" selidik Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa persediaan ramyeon mereka dan memastikan kebenaran perkataan Shindong.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

KYAAAAA

Jerit Ryeowook sambil berlari kembali ke ruang santai.

"Ya Wookie, kenapa kau jadi ikutan histeris?" Cletuk Heechul kesal.

"Hyung, ramyeonnya benar-benar hilang semuanya, dan tidak hanya itu, bahan masakan seperti saus, kecap, minyak, telur, tepung juga menghilang." Jelas Ryeowook penuh emosi.

MWOOOOOO

Jerit semua member yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Pasti ada yang mensabotase bahan makanan kita," ucap Kibum sambil memasang pose berpikir ala sherlock holmes.

"Lalu siapa yang kira-kira melakukan itu?" Tanya Leeteuk antusias.

"Heem yang biasanya berbuat jahil di dalam dorm hanya satu, dan itu..." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik Kyuhyun, yang lain pun ikut melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dilirik membulatkan matanya dan segera mengeluarkan protes keras, "Ya kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak butuh ramyeon, aku masih punya persediaan mie kari ayam dua kardus," ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi, "Kenapa kalian tidak mencurigai Hae hyung? Bukankah dia tadi meminta makan yakiniku dan tidak di kabulkan sama Leeteuk hyung, bisa saja kan dia yang menyembunyikan semua ramyeon dan bahan makanannya supaya Leeteuk hyung mengabulkan permintaannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai ke arah Donghae.

"Ya kau evil kurang ajar, mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan ramyeon sebanyak itu, benarkan hyung?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

"Itu mungkin saja kau lakukan Hae ah." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Ya hyung, kenapa kau jadi tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Daripada ribut mendingan langsung periksa kamar Donghae hyung." Usul Henry yang diikuti anggukan mantap oleh Zhoumi.

"Oke, siapa takut." Ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 11. Semua member super junior itu akhirnya berbondong-bondong menuju lantai 11, tempat dimana kamar Donghae berada.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Donghae, semua member segera memeriksa seluruh sudut kamar Donghae yang kebetulan merupakan kamar Leeteuk juga.

"Hae hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau juga membaca yang seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai ke arah Donghae setelah ia mengeluarkan sebuah majalah berlogo kepala kelinci putih dari bawah bantal Donghae.

"Kyuhyun ya, jangan di ambil!" Protes Donghae sambil berlari dan menyambar majalah playboynya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan majalah itu namun sepertinya usahanya gagal karena semua member sudah melihat jelas apa yang sedang disembunyikan Donghae, "Ini bukan milikku, ini milik Hyukkie, hehe." Donghae berusaha membela dirinya namun sepertinya semua member tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak disangka, sungguh ter-la-lu." Ucap Kangin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum canggung ke arah member lain, sedangkan sang pelaku pembongkaran -Kyuhyun- namak tersenyum lebar melihat wajah malu Donghae.

"Wah ternyata disini." Ucap Siwon histeris.

Semua member kini berganti menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ya Hae ah, ternyata kau yang selama ini nyembunyiin barbel gua?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengeluarkan barbelnya dari kolong ranjang Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya saat rahasianya dibongkar oleh Siwon, "Tapi bukan hanya aku yang memakai itu, Leeteuk hyung juga ikut andil make kok." Bela Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangan semua member beralib pada Leeteuk yang kini tengah menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memberikan member lain cengiran malaikat tanpa dosanya.

"OMO!" Jeri Ryeowook sambil menatap horor pemandangan yang ada didalam lemari Donghae.

Semua member menghampiri Ryeowook dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Ryeowook. Reaksi semua member tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook, mereka nampak terkejut saat melihat apa yang mereka cari ada disana.

"OHH jadi benar ikan Mokpo ini yang ngumpetin bahan makanan kita?" Tanya Heechul sengit.

"Kalau begitu dia harus diberi hukuman hyung." Usul Hanyung yang segera di berikan dukungan berupa anggukan mantap dari semua member.

"Ya ya, tapi bukan aku yang melakukan itu hyung!" Elak Donghae.

"Hae ah, bukti sudah menunjukan kau yang menyembunyikannya, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi arrasseo!" Ucap Yesung sambil menyeringai ke arah Donghae.

"Tapi tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang juga kau harus diek-se-ku-si." Ucap Kyuhyun diselingi seringaian juga.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera mengunci lengan Donghae dan menarik paksa Donghae untuk keluar kamar dan menuju atap dorm.

Keempatbelas namja itu kembali terlihat berbondong-bondong seolah mereka ingin melakukan demo di bundaran HI(?) menuju atap dorm.

"Enaknya kita apakan ikan Mokpo ini?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyembunyikan ramyeon dan bahan makanan itu hyung." Ucap Donghae memelas.

"Lalu, apa bahan makanan itu jalan sendiri dari lantai 10 naik ke lantai 11?" cletuk Kibum.

"Mungkin." Jawab donghae seadanya.

"Aku tau!" Seru Yesung sambil menjentikan jarinya dan kembali menyeringai ke arah Donghae, "Jika kau memang tidak melakukan hal itu, kau pasti mau mengatakan hal ini." Lanjut Yesung sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

Donghae yang merasakan firasat buruk dari seringaian Yesung, hanya bisa menatap Yesung was-was dan berdoa dalam hati, "A-Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae terbata.

"Kau pasti mau mengatakan aku adalah PRINCE OF YADONG." Ucap Yesung penuh semangat

Mata Donghae membelalak sempurna mendengar perkataan Yesung, sedangkan member lain terdengar tertawa terbahak sambil mendukung usul Yesung.

"Ya aku tidak yadong, Eunhyukkie lah yang yadong." Elak Donghae

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan yadong Hae ah, kita membicarakan siapa yang menyembunyikan ramyeon itu." Ucap Zhoumi mencoba mempersingkat waktu eksekusi.

"Benar Hae ah, jika kau tidak menyembunyikan ramyeon itu kau pasti mau mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Siwon penuh semangat.

"Benar, cepat katakan hyung!" Timpal Ryeowook.

"Baiklah akan ku katakan." Donghae mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pengakuannya.

"Yang keras!" Sela Zhoumi sebelum Donghae sempat mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

"Iya bawel!" Donghae mendengus kesal ke arah Zhoumi, sedangkan Zhoumi dan yang lain nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu pula yang lain, "AKU PRINCE OF YADONG..." Jerit Donghae penuh emosi.

Terlihat semua member tertawa terbahak mendengar pengakuan Donghae.

"Puas kalian?" Tanya Donghae penuh emosi.

_Saengilchukahamnida, saengilchukahamnida, saranghanun uri fishy saengil chukahamnida_

Mendengar nyanyian dari suara yang sangat ia kenal Donghae segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang sedari tadi tidak ada di sekelilingnya, "Eunhyukkie?" mata Donghae terbelalak dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi kalian mengerjaiku?" Tanya Donghae sengit.

"Thats right!" Ucap Siwon sambil...

PLUK

Melempar sebutir telur ke arah Donghae.

"Ne saengilchuka hae ah." Ucap seluruh member serempak.

PLUK

BYOR

PLUK

"Ya ya ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Donghae sambil berusaha mengindar dari serangan telur, tepung dan guyuran air dari para member, namun tidak berhasil karena para member tidak membiarkan Donghae menghindar begitu saja dari serangan mereka.

Lelah karena tidak berhasil menghindar, Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan badannya menjadi sasaran baku hantam bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi disembunyikan para member di dalam almarinya.

Setelah cukup lama dan bahan makanan dan persediaan air yang mereka bawa habis, seluruh member SJ minus Donghae menghentikan aksinya.

"Wow hyung, kau sudah mirip pisang yang siap di goreng." Ucap Ryeowook asal sambil tertawa terbahak saat melihat muka donghae yang dipenuhi tepung dan telur.

"Itu bukan pisang goreng Wookie ah, itu ikan badut goreng, haha." Timpal Heechul yang juga diakhiri dengan tawa terbahak.

"Sudah cukup, kasihan Donghae kan?" bela Eunhyuk.

"Heem percaya yang kopel." Cibir Siwon singkat.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang waktunya bubar." Ucap shindong sambil memberi intruksi pada semua member untuk turun dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae diatap dorm, namun semua member tak juga bergerak selangkahpun dari tempat itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Eunhyuk segera berjalan mendekati Donghae, "Suka dengan kejutanku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Donghae.

"Jadi ini semua kau yang merencanakannya? Kau pasti juga berbohong tentang berlibur dengan keluargamu itu kan?" selidik Donghae.

"Ikan badut pintar." Puji Eunhyuk sambil mengambil kue ulang tahun yang diletakkan Ryeowook tak jauh darinya dan menyalakan lilinnya.

"Dasar ikan teri resek." Cibir Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa oleh Eunhyuk.

"Make a wish time!" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat sambil mengarahkan kue ulang tahun ke arah Donghae.

Donghae segera memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan permintaannya, "Semoga persahabatan kita menjadi persahabatan yang abadi sepanjang masa tidak hanya terbatas pada kontrak yang mengikat kita pada SMent dan super junior akan selalu ada di hati para ELF."

AAAAMIIIIN

Semua member nampak khusyuk mengamini do'a tulus Donghae.

Donghae kemudian meniup sumua lilin yang tertancap pada kue ulang tahun itu, dan setelah semuanya padam Donghae kembali memasang senyuman kekanankannya, hatinya bahagia karena semua member mengingat hari ulangtahunnya, terutama semua rencana ini dibuat oleh sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sekali lagi saengilchuka ne Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Donghae.

"Ne..."

PLUK

Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan perkataan terimakasihnya, kue yang tadinya berada di atas tangan Eunhyuk kini telah berpindahi di wajah tampannya yang sedari tadi sudah kotor karena adonan pisang goreng -telur dan tepung-.

"Ya Lee Monkey! Akan ku balas kau saat ulang tahun nanti." Jerit Donghae penuh emosi pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa Lee Fishy weeek." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada donghae dan mengajak seluruh member turun.

Biarpun hati Donghae saat ini kesal karena dipermainkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya, namun ia juga tidak memungkiri hatinya kini tengah bersorak bahagia, karena ia mempunyai banyak saudara yang sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya, "Gomawyo." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum bahagia, meskipun badannya kini harus menjadi adonan pisang goreng.

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana, bagaimana Fic humor gagal buatan Rizuka? Semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan ne.

Akhir kata thanks buat semua yang uda mau mampir baca Fic ini, terlebih buat yang mereview.

See you in other Fic, #bow

NB: bagi yang berminat silahkan tinggalkan ACC FB chingudeul, ntar reviewnya Rizuka bales lewat FB ne! Gamsahamnida.


End file.
